edfandomcom-20200215-history
Jawbreakers
Not to be confused with Ed, Edd n Eddy - Jawbreakers! and jawbreakers. Jawbreakers are the treat that every kid in the the Cul-de-Sac likes and strives to get. The Eds make attempts to obtain them by earning money from their various scams, only to fail most of the time. Apparently, there are hundreds of flavors of Jawbreakers from around the world. Eddy appears to have a specific liking for Japanese jawbreakers, as revealed in "Once Upon an Ed." A jawbreaker costs 5 cents, as revealed in "The Ed-Touchables," but in later episodes, jawbreakers cost 25 cents each, suggesting that the Candy Store raised the price for jawbreakers after the latter episode. Overview The main reason Ed, Edd, and Eddy perform scams is because of the delicious jawbreakers, but just what is it about those mouthwatering candied spheres (as Edd so aptly described them) that makes them the center of the Ed, Edd n Eddy universe? First of all, they are candy, and there aren't very many kids who don't go overboard for that. This is especially true in Peach Creek, and of course it's the whole Peach Creek to Jawbreaker ratio that provides the driving force behind many of the show's plots. For example, The Eds want Jawbreakers, but they don't have the cash to buy any. On top of that, it only makes matters worse to see all the other kids enjoying a seemingly endless supply of them. Of course, if that wasn't enough to make Eddy foam with envy, he has to live with the fact that Kevin, who lives next door, has a dad that works at the Jawbreaker Factory, which leads to unlimited jawbreakers for Kevin (and sometimes cash for reselling them). Another thing about Jawbreakers is possibly their sheer size. The Candy Store only sells jawbreakers in one size, which is about the size of a basketball. They're a mouthful, and when you only have a very limited income, the cheaper it is and the longer it lasts are the main parameters. Why spend your money on a nickel's worth of chocolate that's gone in seconds when you could be slurping jawbreakers all afternoon? In Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures, there are many different kinds of jawbreakers, and a jawbreaker costs $1.00. Each one also has a humorous description along with it such as the Japanese jawbreakers "taste like sushi," the Taco Crayon jawbreakers "taste better with hot sauce," and "The Great Nano would approve" if you ate a Sea Cucumber jawbreaker. These are all flavors based around jokes from the show. They are the key to getting 100% of the game finished. Gallery Jawbreaker.jpg|A jawbreaker. Yellow Jawbreaker.png|A yellow jawbreaker. Eddy jawbreaker.png|Eddy enjoying a jawbreaker. Ed's enjoying a jawbreaker..jpg|Ed enjoying a jawbreaker. Vlcsnap-2013-08-27-18h13m21s122.png|Jawbreakers are popular with everyone. Vlcsnap-2013-08-09-20h45m02s79.png|Display of jawbreakers in the candy store. Vlcsnap-2013-08-27-18h08m36s127.png|I'd say you've had enough… Vlcsnap-2013-08-27-18h14m15s174.png|Kevin's garage full of millions of jawbreakers. Real Jawbreaker.jpg|A real jawbreaker. The Jawbreaker Factory Kevin's Dad works at the Jawbreaker Factory, so Kevin can't resist teasing the Eds with the stash of jawbreakers in his garage. The Eds were unfortunate enough once, that they missed a field trip to the Jawbreaker Factory in the episode "Run Ed Run," and ended up hitting the sky. The Jawbreaker Factory has a neon sign (depicting a tongue licking a jawbreaker) and a security booth in front of the parking lot. Overall, it looks like a ridiculously happy inviting place. This is possibly to emphasize how, to the kids, the place is a utopia. It is not to be confused with The Factory located behind the cul-de-sac, or the Lemon Brook Gag Factory located in Lemon Brook. Gallery Vlcsnap-2013-08-27-18h16m32s8.png|The road to the Jawbreaker factory. Vlcsnap-2013-08-27-18h16m35s43.png|Overhead shot of the Jawbreaker factory. Trivia *In the first episode ("The Ed-Touchables"), each jawbreaker only cost one nickel, as said by Eddy, however, they later cost a quarter, as mentioned by Edd in "Dawn of the Eds" about the price bring raised. *There are various flavors and colors of jawbreakers, but the most common color for them is white. *One Ed, Edd n Eddy fansite is named after this treat, "Jawbreaker Chronicle." *The Kankers are the only characters who have never interacted with a jawbreaker. See Also *List of Jawbreakers Category:Food Category:Items